The University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, under the auspices of the University of Rochester Cancer Center, proposes to utilize its membership in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (E.C.O.G.) to support university based and community wide participation in clinical research trials. Major emphasis is focused on the development of Phase II and Phase III clinical protocols, involving combined modalities with radiation therapy, chemotherapy (including hormonotherapy and immunotherapy), and surgical support. Data from the ECOG clinical investigatios are presented at regional, national, and international meetings and conferences. Results and information in the form of manuscripts, articles, abstracts, etc. are published continuously in the medical literature. The project is structured to serve adult cancer patients in a ten county area surrounding the Cancer Center through the coordinated programs of five city hospitals and an affiliated rural Cancer Control hospital. Important to the entire project is the constant professional education of house staff, fellows, pharmacists, nurses, social workers, para-medical staff, and physicians, plus the availability and delivery of advanced interdisciplinary cancer therapy.